Wendy-Doll
by Songbook12
Summary: In a world where dolls are the equivalent of guard dogs, Wendy Darling is the faithful doll of Mary Darling. Wendy's sole purpose is to protect Mary, and to enter her dreams and warn her whenever someone (or something) that could harm Mary appears. One night, Wendy wakes to a darkened room and a tiny orb of light, who's searching for someone's shadow...?


**Hi there! I got this idea a couple of days ago, and I decided to make it an actual story.**

**We'll see where this goes=)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Peter Pan. It may or may not have been better if I did (it woulda been waaaay worse. Like, really bad.), but who knows?**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll******

**#0**

_'Shh! Her friends are over!'_

_'Shh!'_

_'Shh!'_

_'...Shh!'_

Tiny voices could barely be heard in the still, quiet darkness of Mary Darling's room. Thundering footsteps approached the door, and a large triangle of golden light lit up Mary's room and everyone stilled.

Mary immediately dragged her two friends over to the shelf closest to her window.

"Look, look!" she smiled excitedly, her pale hands reaching for Wendy, "This is my dream doll, Wendy. Isn't she lovely?"

The other girls clustered around the small figurine that sat in Mary's palm, "Isn't she _beautiful_?"

The girls nodded in agreement, there eyes wide. One girl reached out and gently prodded Wendy, careful not to harm the little doll.

"Oh, she's so pretty!" A girl with large, green eyes cooed.

Mary nodded smugly, "My grandmother made it for me. OH!" Mary turned suddenly, though she carefully shielded Wendy from any damage, "She comes with two brother, John and Michael. They're not as cute as Wendy, though. Sometimes, when I wake up or when I get home from school, they'll be holding home, or Wendy will be in the middle of telling them a story. It's adorable!"

The girls laughed, then turned to look at Mary's other dolls.

The green-eyed girl commented, "You don't have as many dolls as me, but..." she sighed dreamily, her eyes drifting back to Wendy dreamily, "Yours are so much nicer!"

Wendy smiled internally. She wasn't nearly as big as some of the other, more common, dolls. She was roughly five and a half inches tall, and had more detail than every other doll Mary owned. After all, Wendy was Mary's dream doll- one of the two dolls that were made for a child at their birth.

The other doll was Collin. Collin and Wendy were made from the same material, as all dream-doll pairs were.

Wendy's 'brothers' weren't really her brothers, but Mary's grandmother had decided that Wendy needed some siblings (because dream-doll pairs weren't really siblings), and thus, John and Michael were made.

Soon enough, Wendy grew tired of listening to Mary and her friends talk about school and started drifting off to sleep.

_'No reason to worry. After all, I'll wake up if anything happens,' _Wendy thought to herself, letting her eyes slide shut. Vaguely, she heard Mary say,

"Oh, look! Wendy's gone to sleep! Isn't she precious...?"

When Wendy woke up, she knew it was nighttime. She also knew something was wrong.

After all, Collin was also awake, and he turned to her just as she turned to him. He shrugged, confused. He carefully navigated around the dolls, books, and other nick-knacks until he stood in front of her. He looked down on her (now, he was only a few centimeters taller than Wendy, but considering the fact that Wendy wasn't even 5 and a half inches tall, he seemed pretty tall) and whispered,

"_I_ don't see anything."

Wendy shrugged helplessly, "Neither do I," she looked around, "Let's go look around for a bit, alright?"

Collin nodded. Wendy smiled at him and turned her back on him, carefully sitting down on the edge on the shelf and starting to slide off. She landed on the window cushion without any injuries. She looked back up to see Collin preparing to follow her, "Oh, um, maybe you should go check out the other side of the room? There might be something over there," Wendy suggested.

Collin looked hesitant, but he sighed, "For the sake of efficiency, fine."

Wendy watched him walk away, and then she turned and scrambled over the fluffy cushion of the window seat. A breeze pushed her soft caramel hair off her shoulders. The small doll turned to see the full moon shining through the cracked window.

The doll approached the window, grabbing the frame and straining to pull herself up onto the windowsill. She stood, shakily, and peered out of the window to look at the sides of the house, careful to keep a firm grip of the side of the glass window.

A sudden orb of light flew up to her, shocking Wendy and causing her to lose her footing on the windowsill. Luckily, she landed on her back on the cushion—no injuries.

The light landed on the sill where Wendy had just been standing. The light faded the tiniest bit, but that small change was enough for Wendy to make out to the figure.

Wendy stood up, brushing herself off, her gaze never leaving the beautiful pixie.

The pixie wore a short, strapless green dress that ended just above her knees. Her shiny blond hair was piled upon her head, with a small braid wrapped around the base of the bun.

The pixie's wings twitched, then buzzed to life like a hummingbird's wings. She landed right in front of Wendy, her eyes raking over Wendy's small frame.

"Um, hello there. I-I am Wendy," the doll introduced herself anxiously.

The pixie looked her over again, before responding, "Tinkerbell."

Wendy smiled, somewhat surprised, "Hello, Tinkerbell. Um... why are you here, exactly?"

Tinkerbell shrugged, "Looking for a shadow. Have you seen one?"

Wendy blinked, "A-A shadow? N-no, I don't believe I have..."

Tinkerbell sniffed daintily, "You stutter a lot."

"Ah- sorry. But, I haven't seen your... shadow. Sorry," Wendy apologized.

"It's not _my_ shadow," Tinkerbell snickered. Her wings buzzed once more, and she lifted off the ground, "I'm going to have a look around," she declared.

Wendy jumped up, waving her arms, "Oh- oh! Please, don't wake Mary up. I- be quiet, please!"

Tinkerbell flew quickly across the room, landing on a mirror that lay upon Mary's vanity. The mirror had beautiful, twinkling gems embedded in the handle. Tinkerbell didn't look as though she was interested in the handle- she was staring dreamily at her reflection.

When Wendy finally reached Tinkerbell (with Collin following closely behind her), huffing and puffing, Tinkerbell was still admiring her reflection.

Wendy rested her elbows on her knees, struggling to catch her breath.

Collin laid his hand on the small of Wendy's back, glaring at the pixie (who barely noticed him, as she was still staring at her reflection happily).

Wendy straightened, Collin's hand falling limply to his side, "Um, Tinkerbell...?"

Tinkerbell started—Wendy could almost hear her neck crack as she turned to look at the pair of dolls.

"Who's he?" She snapped, glaring at Collin. Wendy could cut the animosity arching between them with a knife.

"This is Collin. Collin, Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell huffed and turned away.

Collin turned his head towards Wendy, leaning down slightly, "Why is she _here_? Is this what woke us up?" he hissed.

Wendy looked surprised, "Wha- Collin! Don't be so rude! I don't think she's what woke us up, anyways. She appeared after we woke up—she says she's looking for a shadow... Maybe that's what woke us?"

"Um, hell-_o? _I can hear you, you know!" Tinkerbell snapped, her fisted hands finding their way to her hips.

Wendy grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. Are you... um, are you sure the shadow came here?"

Tinkerbell sighed irritably, "Peter told me it came here. I know it's here, I just don't know _where_, exactly."

Wendy shrugged, "That's fair, I guess. Why didn't Peter just come get it?"

Tinkerbell looked as though Wendy had personally offended her with this question, "He's _busy,_ obviously. If I don't find it, he might actually have to come, though..."

"Can we help-?" Wendy started, but with cut off my Collin elbowing her in the ribs,

"Wendy!" he hissed. He grabbed her hand, pulling her back to the shelf, "It's not our problem," he reprimanded, glaring over his shoulder at the strange pixie who had just magically appeared without prelude, and entered without even asking if she was _allowed_ to come in. Like she was actually looking for a shadow—how would one even _find_ a shadow, let alone _lose_ one?

Wendy glanced back over her shoulder as she was tugged along, "Tell us if you find it, okay?" she whispered as loudly as she could without waking up Mary or any other dolls.

Someone shook her awake. Wendy sat up, her large teal eyes losing their painted-on appearance (which they were, to be fair) and becoming more animated.

"Hm? Oh, Tinkerbell! Did you find Peter's shadow?" Wendy asked, stumbling to her feet, careful to not wake her two brothers.

"No, so we'll be back tomorrow. I'm going to bring Peter, he'll be able to find it," she said confidently, "Oh, make sure to leave to window open a little, or at least leave it unlocked, 'kay?"

Wendy nodded, smiling eagerly.

Tinkerbell turned, preparing to fly back out the window. She turned again and added, "Hey, don't tell Collin. He's kind of... rude, ya know?"

"Oh, he means well, he just..." Wendy trailed off as Tinkerbell flew out of the window, now a ball of light that grew smaller and smaller as Tinkerbell flew faster and farther away.

"...And you were never listening," Wendy sighed, settling back down to go to 'sleep' again next to her brothers.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll******

**Just so it's clear, Collin isn't just a jerk or something, he's very protective of Mary (most dolls are very protective of their owners) and doesn't trust Tinkerbell, he thinks she's going to cause some sort of trouble.**

**Which she does, eventually.**

**I'll update soon!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


End file.
